Chapman Sweet
Chapman Sweet is a contestant from Kalopin's Revenge. Chapman started off the game a bit weary, as he was the youngest member on his tribe by 9 years. He slid into the merge with a majority alliance of 9 members, all from the New Nunni Tribe. His biggest downfall in the game was putting all of his trust into the Chula tribe, and betraying his original Takali tribe members. He needed to win the final two immunity challenges, and that he could not do. Chapman became the 18th person voted out and the 9th member of the Jury. Profile Age: 18 Hometown: Webb City, MO Occupation: Student Survivor Chapman was placed on the Takali tribe and quickly made his way to the top. He was the youngest member on his tribe by 9 years, but he did not let that stop him. He formed lasting relationships with everyone on the Takali tribe. He found himself in a majority alliance of himself, Jamie, Carlo, Peaches, Robb and Amber. This tribe only faced one tribal council, however due to Kalopin's Revenge, Jen was voted out and immediately returned to the game. At the tribe swap he was swapped with 4 original Takali, 4 original Chula, and 2 original Nunni. However, original tribal lines were no more and Jen was unanimously voted out at the first tribal council. Following this, the 9 remaining members of the New Nunni tribe had a pact to make it to the final 9, and that was easy for them to do as they won every single challenge up to the merge. (They went to tribal council, but Sam quit and tribal council was cancelled). A tight group of 6 was formed in the New Nunni alliance, and they referred to themselves as the "Revengers". This alliance consisted of Chapman, Jamie, Carlo, William, Alex and Innessa. Going into the merge, the 9 vowed to eliminate the 4 remaining members of the New Takali tribe (Robb, Amber, Peaches, and Janaki), and that they did. One by one: Amber, Robb and Peaches were voted out, and Janaki was medically evacuated from the game due to an unfortunate injury. At this point in the game, Chapman had two final 3 deals, one with Jamie and Carlo, and one with Alex and William. However, his true loyalties lied within Jamie and Carlo, but that changed when the original Chula tribe knocked them both out back to back. At the Final 6 Chapman's back was against the wall, and he knew the only way to guarantee himself safety was to win every immunity challenge. He won the Final 6 immunity challenge, and a plan to vote out Innessa was in play. However, Innessa once again pulled an idol out of her bag, sending Nate home by a 4*-2 vote. Going in to the next immunity challenge, he knew he had to win or else his fate was sealed. He was the second person to fall into the water and become eliminated from the challenge. However, he did not give up. He plead his case to Peggy, William and Alex, but in the end his extreme likability was the downfall to his game. He was unable to sway any votes, and he was voted off in 5th place by a 4-1 vote. Chapman cast his jury vote for the winner of the season, Alex. Voting History Chapman's votes for William in Episode 16 (including his extra vote) and his vote for Innessa in Episode 18 were cancelled by Hidden Immunity Idols. Trivia * Chapman turned 18 on the 3rd day in the game. * Chapman was the first person on his tribe to reveal that he had an extra vote, resulting into everyone else revealing their extra votes. * Chapman was the last Takali member to have his extra vote still in play. * Chapman was the youngest player in the game. * Chapman was the final original Takali member left in the game. * Chapman never received the Kalopin's Revenge Vote Blocker. * Chapman didn't have a single vote cast against him until the final day in the game. * At the tribe swap, Chapman took Peaches' hammock the his new camp instead of his own. * Chapman accidentally won the Individual Reward Challenge that he did not want to win. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Kalopin's Revenge Category:Kalopin's Revenge Contestants Category:Kalopin's Revenge Jury Members Category:5th Place Category:Takali Tribe Category:Nunni Tribe Category:Shaily's Angels Tribe Category:Individual Immunity Winner